Más que una promesa
by Ame Winner
Summary: Esta vez será diferente. Yamaichi


_Estos días de fiesta traen de todo y como le he tomado gusto a escenas de situaciones más "reales", aquí les dejo un Yamaichi con tinte navideño~_

* * *

**Más que una promesa.**

Aparentemente, era algo de vida o muerte.

_Habían entrado a media tarde y ya estaban a punto de cerrar, _a esa conclusión llegó Yamato cuando de reojo miró el reloj.

¿Quién imaginaría que alguien podría convertir aquella sencilla tarea en una decisión tan difícil? Más complicada aún que el elegir una carrera en la universidad, decidir que habría de postre en la comida de cada día o debatirse entre ver en televisión un partido de soccer en el canal normal o hacerlo en el de paga, en donde repetían la misma escena pero desde todos los ángulos y uno podía notar hasta la arruga del pantaloncillo del jugador.

Yamato solía elegir lo último, así molestaba a Tai cuando se quedaba callado e insinuaba que prestaba atención a algo que no era precisamente el marcador del partido.

–Ishida, ¡deja de hacer eso! –reclamaba Tai.

Y él se defendía.

–Oh, vamos... –con el índice delineaba la silueta, de arriba a abajo, sobre cualquier jugador en la pantalla–, no es mi culpa los uniformes y las buenas piernas.

–¡Eso es morbo!

Y así, el rubio alargaba su respuesta.

–Uhm...

Había unos cuantos segundos de silencio y luego Tai, con marcado interés, interrumpía:

–Entre ese Becker y yo... –entonces se pegaba a él y con un arrumaco, poniendo expresión de cachorro, añadía:– soy el único en tu lista, ¿verdad?

La respuesta era un claro _sí_, estaba sólo Tai, pero le gustaba hacerle pensar un poco de vez en cuando. Sólo para que no se olvidara que también tenía que aportar visiblemente a esa relación en lugar de andarse por las ramas como acostumbraba y fingir que eran sólo amigos.

Amigos que vivían juntos y compartían la misma cama.

Asunto que les llevaba al presente...

–Vamos Tai, elige de una vez. Aquel estaría bien y es enorme –replicó mirando al chico probar un colchón, levantarse y saltar a otro. Hasta el vendedor se había cansado de esperarles y sólo lanzaba una que otra mirada hacia ellos mientras atendía a una joven mujer con, quien parecía, su esposo.

El pobre hombre había hecho tres ventas mientras ellos seguían ahí, sin decidir.

–Yama, esto es importantísimo –y con la diestra en alto, puntualizó:– ¡Primordial!

–Me gustaba el que teníamos.

–Pues sí –le interrumpió–, pero ya no sirve...

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Tai le miró con una expresión que dictaba algo parecido a un: _¿y quién tiene la culpa?, l_uego simplemente palmeó el colchón en el que estaba, invitando al otro a subir. El rubio suspiró y le acompañó, se removió un poco y al recostarse, imitando a Tai, observó el techo elevado de la tienda.

Qué año tan largo venía siendo aquel...

Sólo ahora que estaban mejor, como pareja, Yamato podía mirar atrás y notar cuánto habían avanzado aunque todavía no llegaran al final del camino ni lo solucionaran todo.

–¿Y bien?

Encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un ademán que insinuaba el estar esperando una respuesta, el moreno interrumpió los pensamientos del músico.

–No escuchaste nada, ¿verdad?

Inútil hubiera sido mentir.

Tai se dejó caer en el colchón, frustrado.

Un silencio largo se instaló entre ellos y simplemente permanecieron así, ligeramente incómodos: uno por no haber sido escuchado y el otro por no saber de qué se hablaba.

Al final era un tema árido que Tai no sabía cómo volver a traer a colación pues, el recuerdo del año anterior y la herida aún estaban frescos. El sabor agridulce de aquella cena era algo que Yamato no había olvidado y que si no lo traía a colación era porque, tras hablarlo con Tai, ya resultaba algo del pasado.

O, eso se suponía.

–Vayamos a mi casa.

Así que el moreno, sin tontos rodeos que le provocasen más dolor de cabeza, decidió soltar la bomba...

–Vayamos a mi casa –repitió Tai, poniendo su mejor cara para terminar con la propuesta–, para la cena de navidad.

Yamato ladeó el rostro, confundido porque era algo para lo que Tai ya tenía su única y sincera respuesta; pese a ello le miraba con esa inusual insistencia, como cuando eran niños y éste hablaba de escaparse de clases para jugar un partido de soccer.

–¿Sí?

–Ya lo hablamos.

–Lo sé –haciendo un circulito sobre el colchón, el moreno interrumpió lo que el otro diría–. Pero, pensaba que...

–No –respondió con cierta molestia y sentándose de nuevo, Yamato se ocupó en alisarse los pantalones ya que no necesitaba mirarle de frente para decir aquello–, no me molesta que quieras pasar esas fechas con tu familia.

–Yamato.

–No Tai. Estoy de acuerdo, lo entiendo, de verdad –insistió rápido y directo–. Si quieres ir está bien pero, no volveré a ser el amigo que te acompaña porque no tiene con quién pasar esas fechas.

–Yama...

Como pocas veces, un escalofrío recorrió a Tai.

Cenaban, todo había sido agradable hasta ese momento, pero su madre preguntó si el padre de Yamato no le extrañaría y antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, Tai casi había saltado de su asiento, metiéndose en la conversación, y soltando precisamente lo que éste acaba de pronunciar... que él le había invitado porque _su amigo_, su mejor amigo, iba a pasarla sólo.

En aquel entonces, el pánico le había ganado.

Y ahora le avergonzaba...

Sabía que había herido a Yamato pero, hasta el momento, no estaba seguro de si acaso era por decir que estaba sólo o si fue por haberle llamado amigo cuando eran mucho más. La primera era una verdad y la segunda una mentira pero realmente, si lo pensaba bien, no necesitaba hacer preguntas pues sabía que era por ambas razones y por una más: por temer que Yamato confesara, frente a su familia, que eran pareja.

El rubio lo hacía parecer algo tan sencillo pero cuando él intentaba decirlo en voz alta, simplemente se trababa y el peor panorama posible aparecía en su cabeza, gritando que no lo rebelara.

Aún así...

–Está vez será diferente –recalcó Tai pero siempre en tono bajo-, lo prometo.

–No hagas eso.

–¿Eso?

–Sí, eso –más incómodo, Yamato se levantó.

–Eso –Tai le siguió con la mirada y pronto se impacientó-, ¡¿qué?

Ante el repentino grito, como en cámara lenta, los otros compradores que paseaban entre las camas y colchones volvieron la mirada hacia ellos. Tai apartó la vista y en un gesto nervioso, uno de aquellos que a Yamato le desesperaban, se acomodó el cabello rebelde con los dedos.

Luego, la escena recuperó el ritmo normal.

–Precisamente por... –e imitó el movimiento del otro –eso –era suficiente para saber que Tai aún no estaba listo para dar ese siguiente paso–. No necesito que prometas algo que no vas a cumplir. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

–Pero, lo intento...

–Sí.

Yamato no era perfecto y Tai se desesperaba cuando éste tomaba ese aire de madurez y suma seriedad, como si lo supiera todo...

–¡De verdad!

–Sí, yo lo sé –Yamato alargó la diestra y rozó la mano de Tai. Había dado un paso hacia él y con los dedos libres, acarició la nuca del moreno–. Lo sé –repitió, ahora en tono más bajo–, por eso no tienes que prometer algo que en este momento, aún no puedes hacer.

... y, odiaba también la condescendencia.

¡Vamos!, ¿acaso no entendía todo lo que ocurriría si sus padres no veían con buenos ojos lo que ellos tenían? Era más fácil para el rubio, su padre no había hecho alboroto alguno. Seguía queriéndole, estando con él y... _oh_, algo que su sentido común había pasado por alto hizo clic justo en ese momento; Tai comprendió que a esa persona quizás ni siquiera le había importado o, que le daba igual.

El padre de Yamato era genial pero, el rubio no contaba con éste.

Y era ahí cuando el moreno se sabía derrotado. Yamato no era perfecto y él no era cobarde; simplemente, vivían la misma situación de maneras muy diferentes.

–Yama, yo...

Estaba ahí, tal cual, delante de Yamato quién le conocía mejor que nadie... incluso mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacia, así que suspiró y débilmente sostuvo la mano que le estaba siendo ofrecida pegando la frente a la ajena.

Yamato le aferró mejor, sujetándole, y lo demás dejó de importar...

Si acaso alguien les miraba, si estaban pensando mal de ellos, si murmuraban..., ¿y? No sería el fin del mundo, al menos no para ellos.

–Lo siento –el vendedor tosió, interrumpiéndoles de la forma más cortés en que se le ocurrió–. Ya vamos a cerrar.

–Está bien.

Por ahora lo que menos les interesaba, era un colchón.

–Si gustan...

–Sí, regresaremos mañana– Yamato se adelantó a las palabras del hombre y mirando a Tai, añadió–. Esto es primordial.

Evitando reírse, al reconocer su frase en boca del otro, el moreno afirmó con esa mezcla de plácida felicidad que nada tenía que ver con estar en época navideña ni con los dulces, las fiestas, los adornos o la música del lugar que, con el calor latiendo en el rostro, apenas volvía a notar.

Tai ya no haría promesas pero, está vez, sí que todo sería diferente.

**~*FIN*~**

* * *

PD. Comienzo a pensar que podría unir todos estos fics cortitos y hacerlos como escenas sueltas de la vida de Tai y Yamato, al final van en la misma línea. Quedaría bien, ¿no creen?

Felices Fiestas~


End file.
